Epoch Yume Encyclopedia:Regarding other sites
Your Source If you write the article based on your source, that will be the best thing to do because using your own source is your own work which would save a lot of effort then copying something from other site. If you go to look for different other sources, it's far better to use your own words. Q: Can I use sources from other sites? A: It is fine to use information from the Epoch Yume Wikipedia as this is regarded as Wikia's sister site. But outside of that there are things you must take note of: Arlong Park.Net The capital rule of his site is do not copy anything from that site, if you want to make an example or inspiration from that site you must ask permission from administrator first or the editors of that site. If we find out the source was ripped from that site without permission you will get suspended severely and we give your name to the staff of the site as well. We do not want to race that site, AP.net is the same as OP Wikia except that only the Navigators (people who are selected by the AP forum administrator to volunteer to work on that site) can edit that site. But we want this site to be equal with that site and we don't need to beat it. If information is discovered to have been directly taken from that site, the person who ripped the source from that site will get a full year suspension, if the person does again will be banned permanently. That site may be strict but that does not give you the right to be selfish about it and we want a good term with that site so we are strict against copying that site. Contact Ocean or Jonas22 in the AP forum for permission Please contact either Ivotas, Ubig, Spaceman-Spiff, Cinder, Solar Knight, Terek, Lewitte for permission. You can contact Joekido for more information, yet he will make sure the source from that site is not ripped and he will ask permission if you can't contact them. Joekido is also known as "Joekido the Second" in the AP forums. Other Sites Other sites such as Greg's grand line site, Stephan's script translation, or Cinder's Epoch Yume dub comparison must not be copied without permission. If you have the source from any Epoch Yume sites you must first show proof that you acquired their permission but if we find out you ripped them without permission will get a full year ban, again will be permanent. We must ask permission from the site's owner if you going to copy their source, if they said no, don't post it but if they complained about their work posted here without permission, we will take swift action. If they said yes, you must cited the source from them, you must credit those sites for giving you permission. Proof of Permission Proof of permission take form of a signed response to you asking them. Both the initial e-mail asking permission and the response must be supplied. The information will then be allowed to be put up on Wikia in the form of one or more of these things: *A note on the page will be added as to where the info came from. *A small template on the bottom of the page noting the page contains information from other sources. *A direct link to the site and where the source came from. The e-mail will also be given its own proof of permission page which will contain the proof that obtained it honestly and so that others may see the owners response. Even if you do not get permission to use the information, it is advisiable that you put forward the response anyway. This is simply so others can note that the owner of the information has been approached once before and to keep peace of mind. Please keep in mind if you do not get permission from the source owner and you continue to harass the individual or individuals involved, we will take further actions. Proving Ownership If you see anything on Wikia that belongs to you and you have not been approached for permission to add it to the site nor did you add it to the site, you have a right to have it taken down. There is nothing to stop you removing the information, however if you do not want it up on here ever again you must prove you own the information beforehand. If you are able to prove the submitted work is your own, we will remove it and leave a note on the page about it for future editors. After this, if anyone takes your source again, we will take actions on your behalf. This doesn't mean you can take full ownership over just about anything. If someone submits a set of text they have taken from you in their own words, there is nothing you can do about it. You cannot claim ownership over information taken directly from the series, just what you wrote, word for word. Site Navigation